I Always Get What I Want
Synopsis We catch a glimpse of Izzy's life before she met the party on the road and then two magical pacts are made. Plot Izzy's Introduction The Episode begins with Izzy, the morning of February 13th, about 6:00AM in the morning. She wakes up to her alarm, with a feeling that she is forgetting something. She gets ready as she usually does in the morning, and being an independent psychotherapist, she works from home. Her fiance doesn't live with her, but they have been mostly getting along well. But the night before this one, she and her fiance got into an argument when he brought up the bruising on her arm. She gets ready for the day as quickly as she can, but while doing so, she gets a sudden feeling that something's about to happen. (She has gotten this feeling multiple times throughout her life, so it isn't too out of the ordinary.) She quickly grabs something in that moment, and takes a Swiss Army knife that she keeps with her often. When she grabs the knife, she feels nauseous. She feels like she is shocked with electricity, before being ripped from her timeline. The Warehouse She is transported to a warehouse, with people around her, and she can see her fiance. She also sees herself, but broken and mangled, in the middle of a ritual circle. Her other self is mangled, with skin hanging off the body, and it looks like it's locked in a perpetual scream. The ritualistic symbol has 4 points in it, and the other people, (Trick, Theo, Emma, Briar, and Brian) have been fighting this twisted version of Adisa for roughly 20 minutes. Throughout the fight, Brian has been hanging back and is trying to stay out of the fight. Emma transforms into a hellhound, and Briar is using her grandfather's pump shotgun. Briar fires the shotgun, and manages to take off Adisa's arm at the elbow. Meanwhile, Izzy is watching this panicked, and she is unable to move her arm. Trick uses one of his magical abilities to freeze Adisa where she is, and prevent her from moving. Theo looks towards Izzy, who just came into this reality, and uses his aura sight to see that she isn't the same Adisa. Briar takes another shot with the shotgun, and manages to blast a hole in Adisa's torso. Briar makes an attempt to reach into the hole she made and tear out Adisa's heart, but is unable to do so. Trick uses another ability of his, and paralyzes Adisa (which in turn freezes Izzy.) Brian is slightly put off by the whole situation, and especially the source of power for Trick's spells. He keeps his distance from the situation and keeps close watch. Emma, the hellhound, (or who is now being called Lilith), tries to use an ability to make her face take the form of her target's worst nightmare. It doesn't work though (rolled a 99), and instead causes her face to become Theo's worst nightmare. Her face contorts into the mangled face of Adisa Bellow, like the one that is already in the room. Briar takes her shotgun, which still has a few rounds in it, and puts it into the hole she made with the previous shot, and aims for Adisa's heart. She pulls the trigger, knowing that she has to do this in order to ensure that nobody else gets hurt further. (This causes a violence check at rank 7, and Briar rolls a 97, causing 7 fails to her violence track of 5). The blast kills Adisa, and there's a moment where nothing happens, until everything goes black. The Road Encounter On Halfway Road, (day 1 for Izzy), she is standing in the road, with no idea how she got there. The only thing she remembers is the previous scene, where Briar killed her other self. She also remembers, that for the last few years, she has been trapped in Grand Theory, unable to leave. She then remembers being ripped from her own reality, and also being in the same room with the dead Adisa, but with everybody else dead as well. She left there, and for 5 years has been unable to leave Grand Theory. She remembers looking up information on Theo, and found out he was engaged with somebody named Adisa Bellow. It was her, but not her. Izzy woke up every day on the 13th, and every day, she tried to find places to stay and hunker down. One day she was trying to figure out where to go, and came across a bar called the Lucky Rabbit. She was nervous to go anywhere new, but she found shelter in the Lucky Rabbit. But this time was different for her. Unlike her past attempts of trying to leave Grand Theory, she stole Adisa's car from Grand Theory, and drove. On Halfway Road, the car unexpectedly broke down. When it broke down, she was mad at herself, because she thought this attempt was different somehow. While she was, or is standing outside of the car, she takes out Adisa's phone that is in the car. She calls 911, and the dispatch answers. Izzy tells them that her car ran out of gas on the road from Grand Theory. The dispatch replies and says they are going to send an officer out to where she is. The call ends, and as Izzy looks around, she gets the feeling that she should get away from the car. She steps away from the car, and she takes out some smokes, which are actually Brian's. She looks back to the car, but it is no longer there. She feels like she shouldn't keep the cigarettes though, and leaves them on the side of the road. She gets the same feeling as she did before, and feels like she needs to be down the road a long way (like many hours further). She slowly walks her way up the road, and walks for about an hour. She comes across a car coming down the road, and in her mind she knows that she might be able to gain a charge from this car. She is standing on the side of the road, and she prepares herself for a moment, trying to gauge it's speed, before she steps out in front of it. She hits the windshield, and rolls over the back of the car. She is unhurt, and she recognizes the people who get out of the car. This moment is from episode 13, when the group stumble upon Izzy. The scene then shifts back to where the previous episode left off. Back to The Present In the loft of the cabin Brian, Izzy, and Theo are in the circular protective ward. Brian steps over the threshold of the ward, but nothing seems to happen. He's confused as to why nothing happened, and says to the other two "was that so hard?". Theo replies back that Brian has "made his choice". The lights in the loft are now back, and from the loft, they can see down to the lower level where Trick, hound Emma, and the shadowy Trick's dad version of Briar is. Brian sees them and begins to walk down the stairs of the loft to them. But as soon as he takes one step on the stairs, his entire body is rocked with immense pain, and he feels like he is being boiled from the inside out. He hears Ishna's voice briefly, and the others all hear Brian's screaming. Trick in particular can see, from his view of the stairs, that Brian's flesh is beginning to regain color, and his hair is growing back, as if he's coming back to life. Trick runs to Brian on the stairs, and tries to comfort him, but Brian is unable to be comforted in that moment. Izzy comes over to Brian as well, and puts her hand on Brian's forearm. When she touches Brian, she gets a memory of something that she really regrets from her past. The memory that she forcefully remembers is one with Brian. It was one of her sessions with Brian, one she thinks where she pushed Brian a bit too far. Brian was unusually quiet that session, and she went to the kitchen to get some drinks. When she got back to the room, Brian was there with a gun to his head, and by then she was too late to do anything. Brian pulled the trigger, and she feels like it was her fault that it happened. Remembering this, Izzy feels immense guilt. However, the pain for Brian stops, and is now only a dull ache. He can feel again, smell, and feel his own heart beating. He is now alive again, and no longer in an undead form. Izzy takes her hand away from Brian's arm, and Brian also remembers the memory that Izzy had just seen as well, but he doesn't recall ever going to her for therapy. Brian apologizes for being hostile towards her. The Binding Ritual Trick can see the rotting version of his own dog, that is Emma, and calls her over. Trick tells the hound version of Emma that he has a treat for her, and takes out his knife, cutting his own hand. He lets the blood flow, and the hound eats the blood from his hand. He lets her take as much as she wants, and lets her take a chunk of skin out of his calf. Theo, watching this happen, is able to remember something. He remembers reading about this somewhere, and knows that Emma is a hellhound. He remembers reading of a binding ritual, and he can tell that it is happening right now with Trick and Emma. He steps out from the protection ward, and watches, flipping through his book. He flips to the page that includes information to the binding ritual. Trick at this point passes out, presumably from blood loss. Theo, reading from this page, realizes that if Trick doesn't wake up, Emma will probably turn rabid, and potentially kill them all. Theo yells to Izzy, (but calling her Adisa) and tells her to not touch them, and that Trick needs to wake up. He knows that they can't touch them, but doesn't know if using objects to touch them will work or not. He thinks somebody Trick knows well might be able to call to Trick and wake him up, perhaps Briar. Briar is watching this binding ritual, and comes out of her shadow form. She knows that she could probably wake Trick up by not touching him with her voice, but she is feeling jealous at the prospect of this "binding ritual". She chooses to not call to trick to wake him up, but instead takes a hot poker from the fireplace. She pokes trick with the poker a couple times, and eventually Trick wakes up (with a raging erection however, which ironically Briar somehow doesn't notice, but the others do). Theo continues reading through his book to figure out what is next in the ritual. He finds information saying that Trick should give her a name, tell her where home is, and have some sort of leash or collar, and her relays that to Trick. Trick says to the hound "Your name will be Lilith, and your home will be my home. And as for the collar-" and he pulls out a belt loop, which he puts around the hound's neck (using a knife to cut a new hole for it to fit well). The ritual is successful, and both Emma and Trick get a large surge of energy from it. Trick also recalls a happy memory of his life because of it In the memory, Trick, who didn't make it through college found a job in an art class. Since he didn't have much money, he worked as a nude model for the class, and after he worked for this class, a person from the class came up to him. This person offered him a job in the adult film business. This memory made Trick happy because he had never really been chosen by anybody up to that point, and it was a surprising thing to him. Theo lets Trick know after this ritual, that he must control this hound, because if it gets to be more powerful than him, it could possibly consume him, as it's already gotten a taste of his flesh. Emma returns from her hound form (though without her clothes), while Theo is taking notes about the ritual process. Trick takes his shirt off and gives it to Emma, and all the while Briar is very annoyed.